Many computing platforms exist to enable consumption of digitized audio content, often by providing an audible playback of the digitized audio content. Some users may wish to understand, comprehend, and/or perceive audio content at a deeper level than may be possible by merely listening to the playback of the digitized audio content. Conventional systems and methods do not provide the foregoing capabilities, and are inadequate for enabling a user to effectively, efficiently, and comprehensibly identify when, where, and/or how frequently particular musical features occur in certain audio content (or in playback of the digitized audio content).